This invention relates generally to pill dispensers and, more particularly, to a pill dispenser specifically useful for ejecting a medication in the form of a pill into the mouth of an animal, such as a pet.
A common, yet often undesirable, task of both veterinarians and pet owners is to administer medications to pets. It is particularly difficult to induce a pet, especially a small animal like a cat, to swallow a pill. A pet owner may seek to hide a pill in the animal's normal food; unfortunately, many pets are able to avoid the pill and still ingest most of the food.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for dispensing pills to pets. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices are not configured for single handed administration, do not provide for easy cleaning of the pill receiving chambers, or do not provide for spring-loaded pill ejection in combination with an edible “teaser” member.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a pill dispenser for efficiently dispensing a pill into the mouth of an animal. Further, it would be desirable to have a pill dispenser that selectively ejects a pill into an animal's mouth when actuated. In addition, it would be desirable to have a pill dispenser that induces a pet to receive the dispenser into its mouth.